


Changing Rooms

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 141: Change.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Changing Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 141: Change.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Changing Rooms

~

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

Scorpius looked up. “Excuse me?” 

“You spent the night in James’ room, so I just wanted to ensure the accommodations were up to your…exacting standards.” 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “I’ve no idea what you mean. I slept in the guest room—”

“Maybe you _slept_ there, yes,” agreed Albus. “But you changed rooms at eleven, joining James for several hours before slipping back into your own room just before six.”

Scorpius exhaled. “That’s quite a story, but as there’s no proof—”

“If I needed proof I’d get it.” Albus rose. “Have a great day!” 

~

“He’s bluffing,” said James. “He knows nothing.” 

Scorpius, curled around him, snorted. “He was awfully specific. I almost accused him of stalking me!” 

“That’d be a change.” James hummed. “He’s fishing. No one knew we were together last night.” 

“Would it be so awful if they did?” 

James went still. “No.” Tilting Scorpius’ head up, he searched his eyes. “I thought you were worried about you parents’ reactions.” 

Scorpius shrugged. “I spend all my free time with you. I suspect they know something’s afoot.” 

“Telling everyone would mean you wouldn’t need to be paranoid about Al.” 

Scorpius smiled. “I know.” 

~

The announcement was anticlimactic. James’ parents exchanged knowing looks, Lily clapped her hands, declaring she’d ‘shipped them’ for ages, and Albus… Albus smiled, saying, “About time you two made honest men of each other.” 

No one changed their attitude towards Scorpius either. Although Mr Potter did take him aside, asking what Scorpius’ parents had said. Upon discovering they were the first to know, he’d beamed and offered him a Firewhisky.

Later that night, entwined with James, Scorpius grinned. “That went better than expected.” 

“True.” Straddling him, James smirked. “Now all we have to do is never forget the Silencing Charms.” 

~

Yawning, Scorpius padded out of James’ room towards the loo. Once done, he washed his hands before returning to James. With everything out in the open he no longer needed change clothes in the guest room, which was nice. 

Nearing the room, he heard voices. 

“…worked perfectly! In fact, he was the one who suggested we—”

Albus coughed as his eyes met Scorpius’. “When will you realise I’m always right? Hey, Scorpius! That’s my cue.” And, brushing past Scorpius, Albus left. 

“What was that about?” asked Scorpius. 

“Nothing.” James grinned. “Come back to bed.” 

Scorpius knew better than to argue.

~


End file.
